


Namor drabbles

by zyxth



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Shape of Water AU, Student AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxth/pseuds/zyxth
Summary: My English's not well. I compiled my Tumblr drabble posts up.





	1. Shape of Water au

**Author's Note:**

> Where they caught a young Atlantean (who understood some but didn’t talk English) and a scientist assigned to study him was Victor. Namor is a full blooded Atlantean here.

-

“In conclusion…he’s not very intellect,” Victor deadpanned to a guy in military uniform.  
The fish guy punched his tank as a protest and snarled at both humans in front of him. He had extraordinary strength but it became vain attempt with drug in his system.  
“…As you could see.” Victor smoothly continued as if it happened way too often to care.

-

“As I thought, you’re capable of understanding English.”  
“utihh!!! frkpgd pjpgxa!!!”  
“Interesting, that must be insults in Atlantean.”  
“gggggghhhmpshkbjnm”  
“I have a feeling that it means ‘go eat octopus ass’”  
The fishman smirked.  
“Shows me proper respect, foolish fish. I can study you anyway I want, and it can go unpleasant real fast.”

-

“what’s your name? I know you understand this.”  
“…”  
“Fine, I’ll just call you Hagfish.”  
The blue Atlantean flashed sharp teeth fiercely again, which reminded Victor of, indeed, Hagfish.

-

 

Victor likes when the fish guy weak, blood drained. It looks solemn. Peaceful almost like ocean god submitted to his Mercy, unlike usual trapped aggressive animal.  
So he derives this pleasure bit by bit. Pushing the boundary. There are so many ways to cut down its arrogance and soul. He wants to learn more, always more, and hopefully it won’t die before his curiosity.

-

Everydays Victor presents something new to the fish and jots down its reaction with fascination.  
Such as Mozart’s. Jazz. Swings. Flowers. Advanced mathematic lesson. Cat. Film. Pizza. Dead fish. Grilled fish. Alive fish. Other sea lives.  
Mostly it’s disdain, but watching it tries to communicate with actual fish is hilarious. It almost seems like they’re planning to take over the world.  
It also likes pizzas, and oh, bagels.  
“Doctor Von Doom, We want to know how can we utilise it. Not ‘it is in good mood for pizza and disgusted at human porn.’ No more nonsense! We want something useful or get it disposed.”  
Victor is not one to be called an animal lover, nor does he ever understand the joy of fish owners and their lil tank, but then and there he felt misplaced anger.  
How dare this garbage deprive him of his fish?

 

-

It was Stockholm Syndrome,  
but the Atlantean didn’t know this.  
After he got beaten up for the third time in a day by that damn military guy. When he almost fainted, his crazy scientist came to them with freezing fire in eyes.  
And they’re fierce, piercing, arrogant and wonderful.  
Those same studious eyes he saw when the owner cut him down to pieces for cold sciences then built him up gently with sorcerous cuisine and mysterious lullabies.  
Drained his blood, gutted him out, probably all similar and worse violation. Difference was the way Victor looked at him with pure fascination that borderline intoxicated adoration. To them, he’s a beast. To Victor, he’s celestial.  
His mind was fading as he saw Victor raged in cold fury.  
“You almost killed it!”  
It’s a relief, actually. To be in the hands of unique human that got numerical calculation right to smallest decimal. His precision wouldn’t let him be too damaged. In a way, that was comforting.  
Victor’s voice was a serenade and his head started to sing.

-

The Atlantean struggled in agony. It had been bone-dry for god knew how long, however, its pride would never let them hear its scream. In fact, this kind of torture became a boring routine by now.  
Victor tried this twice as well, but he never did it unnecessarily. Everything was for information, not for pleasure.  
Even in pain, it could see Victor was frustrated, if that why-these-fools-even-exist glare wasn’t misread. At least he wasn’t shouting, that meant it wasn’t going to die yet.  
“Scientists- they are like artists: They fall in love with their playthings.” The ugly guy in uniform commented. Victor almost seemed like he was about to go on murder rampage.  
One day Victor might kill all of them with clipboard and such ridiculous image kept floating in its mind made the torment more amusing than it should.


	2. Student AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Namor is the best guy in swimming team, he won a lot of medals and basically just wants to swim. He never cares about other classes because he’s going to be athlete anyway and he’s arrogant because of his achievement.  
> \- Victor is a genius. He doesn’t pay attention in class and still has the best academic achievement. He likes to be in lab and hates stupid people at school.

-  
“You fool! This is the simplest mathematic! Does all your brain become muscles and there’s nothing left for now!?”  
“Muscles are good. You should exercise more, Victor. I don’t have any interest for this disgusting subject left. Now would you want to go to swimming pool?”  
“Idiot. Even the likes of you must know that you need to pass this exam! Why do I even bother with you, ugh.”  
“Because you love me, you can teach me in swimming pool! Come, Victor!”  
“I hate you so much.”  
-  
It’s highschool swimming championship day, or the day that Namor becomes even more popular.  
Somehow, he always manages to look like he owns the place, like the water is where he belongs, or all those water belongs to him alone.  
Of course, he’s getting the first place again. People crowd him but he doesn’t even seem to care. He just walks straight up to an uninterested guy in green hood at quiet corner with book in hand.

“Here, I bring you medals.”  
“Mines are enough.”  
“These mean nothing to me.”  
“oh really? You’re competitive and worked hard for this.”  
“Winning is always nice… but my prize is elsewhere.”  
“wh— , you imbecile! Put me down! You are going to wet my book!”  
“No. You’re my victory, Victor.”  
Victor knows Namor is shameless, but just this once he’ll let it pass.  
-  
“why is it that you are always in speedo? No, don’t answer.”  
“why are you always in green hoodie then?”  
“it’s my lucky charm. Keeping idiots away.”  
“well, my green speedo is the same.”  
“Don’t compare that distasteful thing with mine!”  
“It’s a color match, which I hate that. You should just wear other color.”  
“no”  
-  
Namor has a thing for blondes, especially Reed Richard’s girlfriend Susan Storm.  
Vict hates a lot of people, but he hates Richard obsessively. 1. Idiot shouldn’t be his labmate. 2. He’s not jealous, not at all.  
So apparently he and Namor dislike the same person, which is rare because most people love nice Reed Richard.

Victor makes a theory, this is probably why he started to see Namor amongst faceless idiots.  
-  
Namor always rants about Susan with Victor. once he even asked an advice from HIM.  
Victor makes that ‘i hate you’ face again, “you know that I’ve never been in relationship at all?”  
“but you’re the smartest person. Just use your pretty mind to think something.”  
“well…. Technically, we can team-up.”  
“huh?”  
“so you can get your Susan, and I’ll get mine.”  
“oh you’re gay for Richard. I almost forgot.”  
“I. AM. NOT.”  
“whatever”

-  
“you’re acting like we’re villains.”  
“we are.”  
“at worst I’m an evil swimmer, while you’re an evil scientist.”  
“I’ll wipe out this pathetic race and create a world without idiot. Of course, you can rule my swimming pool.”  
-  
“I’ll rule all the swimming pool, in fact, I’ll rule the oceans.”  
“swimming pool and ocean are different.”  
“Well, swimming pool is pitiful version of ocean.”  
“humans don’t swim in oceans for sports, you idiot.”  
“I assume that if i swim long enough I’ll start to develop gill.”  
-  
Sciences labclass  
Namor and Victor are lab buddies. Or basically it’s just Victor does all the work.

“i wonder why aren’t you in sciences school?”  
“i can’t stand idiots, especially academic idiots that think they’re smart. I can go to uni lab anyway. Why aren’t you in sport school then?”  
“boring.”  
“you wouldn’t survive a day without me.”  
“bah! Who punch all those bullies for you?”  
“barbaric.”


End file.
